<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lifetime of Gold by Mother_Mercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232556">A Lifetime of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury'>Mother_Mercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Word Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Growing Old Together, M/M, froger - Freeform, gold - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie finds himself a lifetime of gold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Word Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clog Factory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lifetime of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>500 word challenge and the prompt I picked was Gold. Just a little fluffy froger piece!</p><p>Let me know if you liked it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have more extravagant options, something a bit more flashy. Not so plain,” the sales clerk said.</p><p>Freddie examined the ring between his two fingers. Anyone else would look at it and think it wasn’t much, just plain gold band. Freddie saw more than that, much more than that.</p><p>The man saw big blue eyes staring down at him while he’s on one knee, big blue eyes that shine brighter than the gold ring. He saw them getting married six months later cos his lover always said “why the hell would I want to wait any longer”. They’ll honeymoon somewhere with a beach and his lover will gaze at the golden sunset in awe but Freddie will gaze down at the ring on his finger.</p><p>Freddie saw the two of them in a shitty flat with odds and ends furniture that doesn’t match. Roger will most likely insist on hanging those gaudy gold curtains that Freddie used to hate. Those gold curtains were never easy on the eyes but they’ll grow on him the same way a loud mouth blond grew on him. He saw them getting dressed to nines and taking black cabs to restaurants they can’t afford.</p><p>Of course they’ll fight, all couples do. </p><p>Freddie can see him screaming harsh words, he’ll try his hardest not to. Roger will throw things, Freddie is positive he doesn’t try not to. The blond will throw probably throw his shoe and accidentally knock down the gold statue of a naked man. Roger knows it’s indestructible, which is why he aims for it every time. He’ll throw anything and everything when he’s angry, but he’ll never throw his gold ring.                                       </p><p>They’ll get older and settle in with better jobs, Roger will practice as a dentist and Freddie will sell his art only to the highest bidder. All his pictures with have a hint of gold and if Roger were to ever call him out on it, Freddie would simply act like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. They’ll have more money and he’ll try to buy Roger a more expensive gold ring.</p><p>“Over my dead body will you replace this ring,” Roger will say, clutching his hand to his chest.</p><p>Freddie saw them growing old together, Roger will gray before him and be terribly bitter about it. They’ll give unsolicited advice to younger couples and be way too open about their sex life. They’ll sit in the garden with their tea and reminisce about the days behind them. Roger will probably joke about the golden years are going to be the best years of his life. Freddie will clasp his hand with Rogers, stroke over the ring and think about how his golden years started a very long time ago and have yet to end. </p><p>This ring is awfully far from plain.</p><p>“Sir,” The sales clerked said. “Would you like to see other options?”</p><p>“No,” Freddie said smiling as he thought his future. “I like what I see with this one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>